This Girl
by Collegegirl6297
Summary: Edward can't take his eyes off the new girl, Bella Swan. Typical high school romance, with a bit of a twist. Humor and drama sprinkled through out. Stonerward
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight!**

 **Please read and review, but be gentle!**

 **Not beta'd, would love to have one though if anybody is interested!**

"Fuck, I do not want to go to class." I grumble as I hit the blunt and pass it to my best friend, Jasper.

"Let's skip first period and go to the diner." He says, blowing smoke out the window of my car.

I contemplate this over in my head while puffing in the sweet smoke. I have Biology first period, the worst fucking class to have to start off the morning. You have to actually show up and learn not to fail, which I was very close to doing. I had to pass or my parents will take away my car. Classes have barely been in session for the year, and I could already tell it was going to be difficult.

"I can't. I need to get my grade up in Banner's or I'll be screwed." I tell him while killing the blunt, and putting the roach in the ash tray.

"Yeah, I probably should too. We're already a week into the school year, and I dread going."

"No kidding man. Good thing we decided to smoke." I nod my head, and turn up the radio, listening to the whatever classic rock song is playing.

After sitting there for a few minutes we decide to pull our head out of our high asses, and head to school. We pull into the parking lot searching for an empty spot, and finally spot one towards the back of the parking lot.

We get out of the car, and I grab my backpack from the back seat, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Hey, I'll catch ya later, man." Jasper tells me nodding his head over to Alice Brandon.

She's a cool chick that we smoke with pretty often, her and Jasper have been hooking up for the last couple of months. He's head over heels about her, but he can't admit it to himself for whatever reason.

I head to the front of the school where I see my brother Emmett, sitting there shooting the shit with some of the guys. We're twins but we are polar opposites. He's mister athlete, I'm mister pothead. We're both pretty smart, and good at school, he just chooses to apply himself.

"What's going on man?" I ask him while giving the whole group a head nod.

"Funny how we always leave the house at the same time each day, yet I always get here about twenty minutes before you." He says making the whole group laugh.

"Yeah, well you know how it is." I say rolling my eyes and cracking a smile. "Yo, Crowley, did you finish the Spanish homework?" I ask Tyler who nods in the affirmative.

"You should let me copy it real quick." I pull it out of my bag once he hands it to me. I sit down against the wall coping it with about five minutes to spare before school starts.

"Thanks man." I tell him handing it back to him, and zipping up my bag.

"No problem, man." He says, and with that the bell rings.

"I'll catch ya guys later." I say heading off towards my class.

I walk into class sitting at an empty lab bench. I don't have any friends in this class, just all the acquaintances that I've been in school with for the past twelve years of my life. I can't wait to move away for college, and I'm only a junior.

I'm sitting there, minding my own business, when the hottest girl I've ever possibly seen walk these halls enters my class. Fuck me.

She's dressed pretty casually, just in jeans and a hoodie with minimal makeup. I prefer a more natural looking girls. She has full lips, and deep chocolate brown eyes that match her hair.

"Aw, you must be Isabella Swan. Welcome to Forks High." Mr. Banner tells her.

"It's Bella and thanks."

"There seems to be an open spot next to Edward. Raise your hand please Mr. Cullen." Banner directs at me. Boy, am I glad I decided to go to class today.

She walks over to me when I raise my hand, smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Hey, I'm Edward, nice to meet you." I tell her staring at her face. She has a splattering of freckles across her cheeks. Man, I hope this girl isn't lame, I really want to get to know her.

"You too. Are you stoned?" She asks me in a quiet voice, and a little smirk. Well, that's either a really good thing, or a really bad thing that she noticed.

"Um, yeah. Do you smoke?" I ask, completely ignoring Banner who's going on about something stupid relating to biology.

"Yeah, I just moved here so I haven't gotten a good hook up yet. Do you think you could help a girl out?" Oh man, I think I just met my soulmate. I smirk at her before replying.

"Yeah, definitely. You should give me your number." I say while pulling out my phone.

She programs her number in my phone, and mumbles thanks before turning to listen to Banner. For that whole hour of class, I don't learn one thing about biology. I can't take my eyes off miss Bella Swan.

 **So.. what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Please read and review!**

 **Still no beta, so sorry if there's mistakes!**

After school I go to the clinic that my dad owns to start my shift. I hate it because I'm basically a receptionist. All that I do is answer phones, schedule appointments and file paperwork. It's an easy enough job, I'd just rather not do it.

I get there and my dad's morning receptionist, Candy, smiles when she see's me come in. I walk around the front desk and sit down in a rolling chair next to her. She's a little older, in her early thirties, and a single mom.

"Hello there Mr. Edward. How was school?" she asks me, watching me as I twirl a pen absentmindedly in my hand.

Thinking of school reminds me of Bella, which makes me smile. There's just something about that girl that I really liked.

"It was pretty good." I say in response.

"Pretty good? I've never heard you say that. You hate school, and you're smiling! Oh my god, you met a girl didn't you? Tell me everything!." Candy demands.

I really like Candy, she's been working for my dad for the last seven years, since he quit his job at the hospital and decided to open up his own practice. She's like a second mom to me, one that I often talk to about my sex life. Girl loves to gossip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, wearing a smirk making her fume.

"You're lying! Is she cute?"

I decide to throw her a bone, even though there's not that much to tell.

"There's a new girl in school, Bella. She sat next to me in Bio, and she's pretty cute. Who knows though, I only just met her." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah, but you have all that Cullen charm. She'll be putty in your hands before you know it." She says with a wink.

Just then my dad walks out talking to one of his patients.

"Just remember to take it easy for the next week or so, and you should be just fine." He says while holding the door open for the older man.

"Thanks doc. Have a good one."

"You too, Jerry."

Dad walks up to the desk and leans against it. He's still a pretty good looking guy, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The only wrinkles he has are around his eyes, and the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, son. How was school?" he asks me while looking over a chart.

"It was okay." I reply and hear Candy laugh.

"That's good. You taking off Candy?" he says, while smiling at Candy.

"Yep. Gotta pick Daniel up from daycare. Have a good day, boys."

She walks out leaving just me and Dad there.

"When's my next appointment?" he asks looking at me.

I move over towards the computer and check the schedule.

"Not till 330." I reply, minimizing the document.

"Sounds good. I was thinking of taking your mom into Seattle for the weekend. They just opened up a new restaurant that she can not stop talking about."

"I bet she'd love that." I say, only half listening.

"Yeah, she definitely would. Now listen, we're gonna leave you and Emmett home alone, because we trust you. So that means you have to watch over the house, no parties, or anything like that, okay?"

"No worries, dad. Everything will be just fine." I say, trying to maintain my innocence.

"Okay. If I find out though, you're gonna be in big trouble, understand?" he says sternly.

"You got it, dad."

Just then the phone rings, saving me from this conversation.

For the next few hours, I busy myself with answering phones, and working on my homework. Once the clock hits six o'clock though, I'm outta there.

"I'm leaving dad!" I yell into the back where he is, probably in his office.

I head out the door and into my honda driving towards a dead end road that I sometimes go to smoke. I have about half an hour before dad will leave for home, so I have to make this relatively quick if I want to beat him there.

I park the car and get out, grabbing my smoking backpack from the trunk. That's where I keep all of my paraphernalia. It's a pretty nice day out, meaning it's not raining, so I sit on the hood of my car since there aren't any houses on this road.

I pull my beauty, Zina, out of the bag. She's a gorgeous bong, the first piece that I really dropped a good chunk of change on. She's a phenomenal piece, a deep red with black mixed in throughout, that spirals up at the neck.

Reaching in for my jar, I pull it out, along with my lighter. I pack a fat bowl before setting the jar off to the side, and filling up my bong with a spare water bottle I keep in my bag.

I put my mouth to the opening and spark the bowl. I take in a deep hit, holding it in for a bit before blowing it out, coughing a little. I smoke the whole bowl quickly, as if my life depended on it, before setting it down and leaning back.

I'm pretty high so I just look up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by. After a few minutes of laying there, I decide I should probably get heading home. I've got wicked munchies and can't wait to devour whatever mom made for dinner.

After packing everything up, I put it in the trunk and head to the driver's seat, starting the car. It's only a five minute drive from here, so it goes by quickly, with soft music playing in the background.

I drive up our driveway, parking on the side of the house, and quickly putting in eye drops before walking in. The house smells of whatever goodness mom is making for dinner, making me fucking pumped. And probably have a perma-grin on my face.

"Hey mom." I say walking into the dining room, where she's placing food on the table, and Emmett is sitting.

"Hi baby! How was work?" She says while setting some mashed potatoes on the table.

"Pretty slow. I finished my homework though, so that's cool." I tell her while sitting at the table, while looking around at all the food.

Just then dad walks in through the garage, taking off his sport coat. Mom walks up to him, kissing him on the mouth and mumbling something to him. It's pretty cool that my parents are still so in love after all these years, gives me hope for the future.

They both come to the table, sitting at opposite ends. Dad grabs the plate full of pot roast, grabbing some before passing it to Emmett.

"How was practice Em?" Dad asks, grabbing some peas.

"Pretty good. Coach worked us pretty good, I'm definitely gonna be sore tomorrow."

Dad and Em bond over him playing football. Dad did all through high school and college. Sometimes it's harder for me and dad to find things in common since I'm just the slacker, but I'm pretty sure I'm moms favorite. I'm her 'creative' baby since I play the guitar pretty seriously and know a few other instruments.

Dinner passes by without anything that eventful happening, and afterwards I head up to my room.

I can't stop thinking of Bella. Maybe I should text her. Should I strike up or conversation? She said she was looking for a weed hook up. Maybe I should just text her and give her my guys number, or maybe I should offer to get it for her. I really have no idea. I'm pretty confident with girls, I know I'm fairly good looking, but Bella is making me a nervous bumbling mess. Making me feel like a fucking virgin all over again.

I pull out my phone, still mulling over what to say. I finally decide that I should just keep it simple.

 **Hey it's Edward**

Her response is almost immediate.

 **Hey! What's up?** Nice.

 **Nothin just chillin. You?**

 **Doing this dumbass homework Banner assigned :(**

 **Ugh I feel it. Finished that earlier at work. Would you wanna smoke before school tomorrow?** I want to hang out with her, and figure smoking will be a good way for us to bond.

 **Sure! Where should I meet you?** Fuck yeah.

 **I can pick you up if you want**

 **Sure thanks!** She sends another text that has her address. I'm fucking pumped. Prepared to be wooed miss Bella.

 **Does 730 work?**

 **Yep! Have a good night Edward!**

 **You too see you tomorrow :)**

 _Nicely done, Edward._

After that, I plug my phone in, I play a couple rounds of Call of Duty before passing out, never looking so forward to school.

 **Well, what did you think? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

 **No beta, all mistakes, are sadly mine.**

 **Please read and review!**

I pull up outside Bella's house, around 7:25, wondering if I should get out and knock on the door. Maybe I should just text her? Before I can even make a decision, Bella comes running out the front door of the two story white house, and opens the door climbing into my car.

"Hey, Edward! How's it going?" she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Pretty good. You?" I ask, with a shrug.

"Not bad. I do not want to go to school though." She complains, throwing her head against the seat.

"Me either. I always smoke before class. It's the only way I can stay sane."

I drive to one of my usual smoke spots, around the corner from the school, where the road abruptly ends to a deep forest. I put the car in park, leaving it running since it's pretty chilly out, before hopping out to grab my bag out of the trunk.

I get back into the driver's seat, seeing Bella looking all cute, lounging back in her seat.

I smile at her, while pulling out my bong and getting everything set up.

"Where did you move here from?" I ask her, while packing a bowl.

"Me and my dad just moved here from Phoenix."

I put my mouth on the glass piece, lighting the bowl, inhaling the smoke, and holding it deep in my lungs.

"Oh that's cool. I've been there a few times, I don't think I could live there though, way to dry."

I watch her as she inhales deeply, taking it like a champ, before passing it back to me.

"Yeah, it's super different from Washington." she says.

I can already start to feel the effects of the weed, and I can't help but look at her. Her low cut top that shows off her luscious tits, tight jeans that seem to hug her thighs, and of course her big smile, that is quite aware that I am checking her out.

I blush a little, taking the bong from her to take a hit.

"Have you lived in Forks your whole life?" she asks, seeming like she's checking _me_ out. _Hope you like what you see, baby._

"I was born in Seattle, my dad was still working on his residency there, and then we moved here when I was in the 2nd grade."

"Do you like living here?"

"Yeah, it's a little small for my tastes, but it's close to a few major cities, which is nice." I say with a shrug.

I watch her take the last hit of the bowl, staring at her lips the whole time. Damn, she looks good. I really want to kiss her. Maybe I should just go for it. We've known each other less than 24 hours though. I don't want her to freak out.

Bella can clearly tell I'm having some inner battle, plus I'm staring straight at her lips.

"You wanna kiss me, Edward?" she asks teasingly.

"Yeah, I do. That okay with you?" I say, smirking at her.

Homegirl thinks she's got the upper hand.

"I don't know. What if you're a bad kisser?"

 _This girl._

"I'll have you know, I'm an excellent kisser." I puff out my chest in pride at that one.

I'm pretty confident in my skills. I've been with a few girls now, had a steady fuck buddy for over a year, before she started dating some guy. So, I know what I like, and I know how to please a girl.

"I'm pretty sure that's something a bad kisser would say."

She can not be serious right now. Fuck it, I'm just gonna go for it.

I lean over the center console, gripping the back of her neck, and pulling her towards me. She's anticipating my kiss, with her lips parted, and her eyes half closed.

I press my lips gently onto hers, and she gently places one of her hands on my chest. I rest my other hand on her hip, pulling her as close as I can in this awkward car. My tongue peeks out, making her moan, and open her mouth up to me.

As much as I do not want to, I break the kiss, knowing that we have school soon.

"Wow." she says, seemingly taken back.

"Told you I wasn't a bad kisser." I tease, smiling wide at her.

"You're definitely not." She says, shaking her head, making me lean over and kiss her again.

"We should probably get to class."

"Yeah, I guess." She replies, messing with her hair.

We drive to school, finally finding a parking spot in the back. She gets out of the car, while I grab my backpack out of the backseat, before getting out, and locking the door. I walk around to her, and she smiles a wide, stoned smile at me, which I return, grabbing her hand.

She looks at me uncertainly, probably worried about what people think, but I could care less. This all feels as if it's happening very fast, but very naturally. I already know I am going to make Bella Swan my girl, no questions asked. I better make sure everybody else realizes that.

We walk towards the front of school, and I spot my guys bullshitting out front. Emmett see's us first, getting Jasper's attention who turns around to see us hand in hand. I give them a brief head nod, hopefully making them realize I'll explain later.

"I feel like everybody is staring." Bella mumbles, gripping my hand tighter.

"Probably because they are." I say, making her smack my side.

We get to biology, sitting down next to each other, preparing ourselves for seven hours of hell today. Can't wait. At least I have somebody to stare at first period.

 **So, what did you think? I'd love to hear back from you!**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything!**

 **No beta :( All mistakes are mine!**

 **This one's a little PG-13 so let me know what you think!**

 _Finally._

It's Friday, the last bell of the day just rang, releasing me from the horrible clutches of high school. I walk out of history, walking up to Bella's locker, smiling at her once she notices me.

"Hi there, handsome." She says, leaning into me, giving me a brief kiss.

We've been hanging out everyday this week. I pick her up for school, we'll smoke before going to class. I'll drive her home, and then usually have to go straight to work after that. Friday's my day off though, so I'm excited to have the chance to hang out with her.

We've bonded a lot over the fact that we smoke weed, and that we both find each other incredibly attractive. The more time I spend with her, and realize what a cool chick she is, the more I want her. Not just sex either, which is typical Edward Cullen style, I actually want to be with her. It's different, but it's really exciting too.

"Hey, baby. I don't have to work today, wanna hang out?" I ask her, watching her as she bites her lip nervously.

"Yeah, we can go to my house if you want. My dad's at work."

 _Perfect._

We haven't really done much, just a lot of making out, and a couple boob gropes, so I'm excited to get a little alone time with her.

"Sounds good."

We walk out of the school, hand in hand, heading towards my car. We get into the car, driving off towards her house, listening to whatever's playing on the radio. We pull up outside of her house, and climb out of the car. I grab her hand, and she smiles at me, leading me into the house.

We walk into the two story, white house, kicking off our shoes, and walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want a soda or something?" she asks rummaging around her fridge.

"Sure." I say with a shrug, not really caring.

I look over at her, and she appears to be kinda nervous. Before I can ask her if she's alright, she blurts out,

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean? We're hanging out." I say, probably like a complete dumbass.

"No, I mean, are we hanging out, or are we dating, or are you just looking to hook up?" she sucks in a breath before continuing. "Because, I really like you, and I don't think I can do this if you're just looking to hook up."

I step closer to her, putting my hands on the counter on either side of her, and looking her dead in the eye.

"I'm not looking to just hook up. I really like you, and I want to see where this goes." I say, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'd really like that."

She smiles at me, and places her hand on my bicep. I lean my head down, pressing my lips against hers, and kissing her with force. I breathe her in, she smells slightly like lavender and mint, making me want her even more. My tongue passes through her mouth, meeting hers, and tangling together so sweetly.

We break apart, and she moves her hands down my body, smiling up at me.

"Do you want to go up to my room?"

 _Why yes I do._

"Sure.' I say with a shrug, trying to play it cool.

We head up the stairs, and she opens the door to a neutral colored room, with christmas lights strewn across the room, and several band posters on the walls. I walk over to a bulletin board full of pictures, that must be from when she was in Arizona.

"Do you wanna smoke?" she asks from where she is perched on her bed.

I nod my head, and watch her load a bowl into a blue glass pipe. I sit down next to her, and she hands it to me, going to put a towel under the door and open her window. She hands me a lighter, and sits back down next to me.

"Does your dad know you smoke?" I ask her, after hitting the bowl.

"Yeah, as long as my grades are good, and I stay out of trouble, he doesn't really care. He'll sometimes smoke with me."

"That's pretty cool. My parents probably did when they were younger, but they would never now. I'm the odd child because I smoke and don't do sports."

We smoke the whole bowl, and lay back on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. I look over at her, she has a splatter of freckles across her nose that I hadn't really noticed before, and she's wearing the hint of a smile.

I roll some I'm hovering over her, and dip my head down to meet hers. She wraps her hands around my neck, pulling me in closer. My hearts racing, and all the blood in my body is flowing to my dick.

Our tongues fight for dominance, and I place my hand on her stomach under her shirt. She breaks us apart, and i'm worried I've gone to far. She sits up slightly, making me sit up, and takes her shirt off.

She's laying back, in just her jeans and a black lace bra, staring up at me with her hair splayed across the bed. Her cheeks are flushed, and her eyes are full of lust.

 _Nice._

I pull my shirt over my head, so we're at least equal, and her hands immediately make contact with my abs. I lean back down, forcefully kissing her, and running my hand up her body, until I reach her bra.

I tweak her nipple through the lacey material, making her let out a little noise, and me grin through our kiss. I really want to see her tits, so I break apart from our kiss, to unhook her bra. She's obviously not wanting to part, she immediately starts kissing my neck, and sucking on my adams apple, making me groan. My adams apple is definitely one of my weak spots.

She pulls her arms through her bra, tossing it somewhere on the floor. I bend down, and suck her left nipple into my mouth, gently biting it, while roughly squeezing the other. She grips the back of my hair, arching her back off of the bed, and letting out a breathless moan.

I smile up at her, twirling my tongue around her nipple, and giving it a sweet kiss before moving to her other breast. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I grind my hard on into her. Man, I want this girl _bad_. She's loving it, I already know she's gonna be great in bed, she has so much spunk and energy.

I'm biting her nipple, and pulling it through my teeth, when off in the distance I hear a door slam.

"Oh my god! My dad must be home early!" She says, while pushing my head off of her chest.

We break apart, her rushing to find her bra, while I put on my shirts.

"Bells, are you home?" A deep voice asks, coming up the stairs.

"Should I hide?" I whisper yell.

Bella just shakes her head no, throwing on her t shirt.

"Yeah, just a sec dad!"

I sit down at her desk, not really knowing what to do. She opens the door, smiling at an older man, that has the same deep brown eyes as Bella, with his hands on his hips.

"Hi daddy! You're home from work early! This is my, uh, friend Edward."

I walk over to the door, smiling nervously at him, and wiping my hands on my jeans.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." I say, sticking my hand out for him to shake,

"You too. You can call me Charlie."

"We were just hanging out, daddy. We're about to watch a movie." Bella says, throwing on an innocent look.

Charlie eyes me when she says that.

"I'm sure you were. This door is to remain open, you understand, young lady?" He says, not taking his eyes off of me the whole time.

"Yes daddy."

With that, Charlie walks away, making me so relieved, and Bella lets out a large breath.

"That was a close one." she says.

All I can really manage to do is nod. I don't know how I'm supposed to keep my hands off of her.

 **So... What did you think? I'd love to hear from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys rock!**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, still no beta!**

 **Let me know what you think...**

"So, what, you guys are dating now?" Jasper asks me later that night, as we're chilling at his house.

"Yeah. We talked about it, and we're gonna give it a shot. I really like her man, she's a cool chick."

"Right on, man. I feel that, I think I like Alice," Jasper says, acting like it wasn't completely obvious.

"Well no shit, I could have told you that," I say with a roll of my eyes.

It's been strictly sex with them, for whatever reason. I get that, but he looks at Alice like she hung the moon.

"I just don't know how to tell her. We've been hooking up for so long, I don't want to ruin that."

"You won't. Girls like romance. Just tell her how you feel, she'll go crazy. And if not, she's clearly not the one."

He nods his head at that, not saying anything. We go back to playing video games, just messing around for a few hours. I decide to head home eventually, and as I'm walking to my car, I see I have a text from Bella.

 **What's up?**

 **Just leaving Jas. What about you?**

 **Bored af. Can you hang for a bit?**

I'm excited that she said that, I really want to see her, but I'm not trying to get killed by her dad.

 **Yeah is your dad home?**

 **I'll sneak out…**

 _Well, well, Miss Bella._ Looks like someone's feeling a little frisky.

 **I'll be there in 15 ;)**

I get in my car, driving as fast as I can, without going to much over the speed limit. Luckily Forks is so small, it only takes me ten minutes to get there.

 **I'm here**

She comes out a few minutes later, quietly walking out the front door, and then running once she reaches the grass. She opens the door, smiling as she gets in.

"Hey, beautiful. How's it going?" I ask her, once she's settled in.

"I'm okay, thanks for coming," she says, smiling sweetly at me.

"Of course, where do you want to go? Should we just smoke?"

"Sure, works for me."

I drive us a few blocks up, to a relatively secluded area. It's fairly late at night, so I'm not too worried about anybody seeing us. I get out of the car, grabbing my bag out of the trunk, and getting back in.

"So, how was Jasper's?" She asks me, making me shrug.

"It was okay. We just played video games for most of the night."

"Oh ,yeah? You guys weren't gossiping about me?" She says, teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I say, just as teasingly, making her smile.

After loading the bowl, I hand her the bong, because my girl gets greens.

"Did you do anything after I left your house earlier?" I ask her, watching her inhale the smoke.

"Not really, I skyped with a few friends from back home, other than that though, nada."

"Are you sad you had to leave all of your friends?" I ask her, after hitting the bowl.

"I was at first, but I'm okay now. I think there's a few good perks to Washington?"

"Like me?" I ask, like the cocky prick that I am.

"Yeah," she says breathlessly, not even trying to hide it.

 _Nice._

I decide to ignore the weed for a while, setting the bong down next to my feet. I lean over the center console, pressing my lips against hers. Bella gives as good as she gets, pushing her tongue gently against my lips, and I allow her in. Our tongues mix together, and I try pulling her closer. I have one hand tangled in her hair, while the other is resting on her hip. She can't seem to get enough of me, her hands are gripping my hair, trying to pull me closer.

 _Fuck,_ I can not wait until we have sex, she already seems like she's gonna like it a little rough, my favorite.

I'm tired of the console digging into my skin, so I break us apart, moving my seat back as far as it will go. She immediately catches on, climbing into my lap, and eagerly wrapping her arms around my neck, resuming the kissing. I place my hands on her luscious ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. She goes crazy for that, rubbing her center right over my dick. She must feel how much she's affecting me, Bella continues doing that, making me impossibly harder.

"You're killing me baby," I say, breaking the kiss.

She completely ignores me, kissing down my neck, and rubbing against me. We continue to make out for a while, until I embarrassingly cum in my pants.

"Fuck," I grunt, once we break apart.

"I should probably get home soon," she says, biting her lip.

"Okay, wanna finish this bowl?" I ask her, picking up the forgotten bong.

She nods her head, and we quickly smoke the bowl, before driving off.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just have to work until five, but after that I'm free," I tell her, kissing her gently.

"Okay, any ideas in mind?" She asks me, unbuckling her seat belt.

"I want to take you out, properly. We should go to dinner in Port Angeles or something."

"That would be awesome. Just text me the details tomorrow," she says, smiling gently.

"Sleep well, Bella," I tell her, watching her get out of the car.

I drive home, thinking about where I'm gonna take her.

 _Hopefully, I'll get a little action too._

 **So... what are your thoughts? I'd love to hear from you :)**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**The first time I tried posting it, their was some kind of glitch. Hopefully it works this time!**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, and follows. I'd love to hear more from you guys!**

 **No beta, all mistakes are my own.**

"So, where are you gonna take her?" Candy asks me, as we're sitting at the front desk.

She's technically off, but she had to stay and hear all the details.

"I don't know, somewhere in Port Angeles. There's not that much to do in Forks," I say, watching her nod. "Any suggestions? I want to take her somewhere nice, but I also don't want to spend too much money."

"What about Bella Italia? It's fairly casual, yet intimate."

It's a fairly good suggestion, I'm not completely sure though.

"Do you think it's too cheesy? Since her name is Bella and all that," she shakes her head, before responding.

"I mean, Port Angeles is kind of small. Your options are going to be a bit limited. There's always C'Est Si Bon." I grimace at her response, it's a little out of my price range."Bella Italia it is then," she smiles at me, patting my shoulder, before grabbing her purse.

"Thanks, Candy. Enjoy your day."

"You too, Edward. Remember, get as far as you can with her, but don't have sex. Wait for the second date. She'll think you're a gentleman, even though you're not. Plus, it'll drive her crazy."

"Hey! I'm a gentleman!"

The look she shoots me, makes me grin, since we both know I can be a bit naughty.

She walks out the door, and I pass the time as quickly as I can. A few people call in for appointments, I check people in, file some papers, and bug dad. Eventually, five rolls around, and I rush out the door. I don't even bother smoking before going home. I'm supposed to pick Bella up around 630, so I need time to get ready. I quickly park in the driveway, and walk through the front door.

"Mom, I need your help."

She's sitting on the couch, reading a book, and doesn't even acknowledges me. I sigh as I sit down next to her, but she's completely engrossed in her book.

"Mom," I say more sternly, making her jump, placing her hand over her heart.

"My goodness! When did you get home? I didn't even hear you come in."

"I just got here. What are you reading? I tried getting your attention, but you didn't notice." She instantly blushes, making me grin ear to ear. "Is it smutty?"

Her cheeks get even redder, and her mouth opens in shock.

"Edward Anthony! Where do you even know that word from?"

"Mom, I'm seventeen, I watch a lot of porn."

My answer makes her gasp, but I know she's not actually mad.

"Well, that just makes me want to cry," I roll my eyes at that.

So dramatic.

"Mom, I need your help."

Her face instantly lights up, and she sets her book aside.

"With what?"

"I have a date tonight, and I have no idea what to wear."

"A date? With who?"

"Her name's Bella, she just moved here from Arizona. I'm taking her to Bella Italia tonight in Port Angeles, and I don't really know what to wear."

She's just loving this. I rarely come to her for advice on girls.

"Oh, what a lovely place! Maybe a polo?"

"Polo's are douchey," I grimace just at the thought.

"Well, maybe just some nicer jeans. Your dark pair of Levi's make your butt look good," I can't believe my mom just said my ass looked nice. "And a button up. You have that blue one, that looks so nice on you. Or a white dress shirt?"

I contemplate her options over, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, baby."

I head upstairs after this, hopping into the shower. Just thinking about tonight, is turning me on. I'm not trying to get lucky, but I sure do want her. Especially now that I've gotten a little taste.

I stand under the spray, deciding that I should probably take care of business if I wanna behave tonight. Wrapping my hand around my dick, I close my eyes, thinking about Bella. Her face, her laugh, her amazing ass. Her tits, me biting, and sucking on them in her bed. I picture her lips wrapped around my dick, making me groan, and stroke faster.

I imagine her riding me, her tits bouncing in my face, as I try to suck a nipple in my mouth. I think of me hitting it from behind, her moaning obscenely while I spank her. Bella biting her lip, as I whisper dirty, obscene words into her ear. Telling her how much I love her pussy, how I want to fuck her all day. Me fucking Bella's tits is what does me in, and I groan as I watch my jizz wash down the drain.

I finish up in the shower, before grabbing a towel, and heading into my room. I dry off, before grabbing a pair of boxers, and pulling out the jeans my mom suggested. I put them on, looking myself over in the mirror.

 _Not bad._

I walk over to my closet, pulling out the dark blue, and the white button up. I try on the blue one, not really liking it, before putting on the white one.

Much better.

I put on a little cologne, before slipping on my Janowski's. I walk back downstairs, and into the kitchen, to get mom's approval.

"What do you think?"

She turns around, smiling when she see's me.

"My baby looks so handsome!" Her words make me blush, but I smile regardless."Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to pick Bella upat 6:30."

"Okay, well, have fun baby. Oh, before I forget," she walks out of the room, quickly returning with something in her hand. "Here's a few condoms, be careful."

"Um, thanks mom," I say, not really knowing what to say. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay! Love you."

"Love you, too"

I get into the car, and begin the already familiar route to Bella's.

 **So, what did you think? Thoughts on what's going to happen?**

 **Who's excited for the date? I know I am ;)**

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all, I'm just havin a little fun ;)**

I take the short drive to Bella's house, hoping that tonight goes well. I should have googled conversations to have during dates.

I pull up outside of her house, quickly parking the car and getting out. Walking up to the front door, I smooth out my shirt before knocking. After a few moments, Bella answers, wearing a pretty, yet simple white sundress with a purple cardigan. I let out a low whistle when I see her, making her smile and look down at her feet.

"Look at you, girl. You look amazing."

She smiles at me, leaning up towards my face and kissing me gently.

"Thanks, so do you."

I grab her hand, and we begin walking towards the car. After opening her door for her, and taking a peek at her ass, I get into my side of the car, and start it up before smiling at her.

"So, what have you been up to today?"

I reach over and grab her hand, squeezing it while she smiles over at me.

"Well, not too much. Just cleaned around the house, did some laundry. I went for a walk into town and I met a really cool girl, Alice, and we smoked at her house before going to the diner."

"Short, black hair?"

"Yeah, I actually had a lot of fun with her, I could see us becoming really good friends."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Her and Jasper are seeing each other, or something like that, I really have no idea what they're doing. He's had a crush on her forever and finally decided to do something about it."

"She could not stop talking about him, it was actually really cute. Told me some interesting things about you too," she says, side eyeing me.

Oh god.

I can't even imagine what it could be, we've known each other since kindergarten, so if she wanted to, she could pull out some real dirt. I hope she didn't mention how I stuck gum in her hair in the sixth grade, and she's had short hair ever since.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" I ask, putting up a front.

"Don't worry about it."

I quickly look over at her, to see her sitting there with a smirk on her face, looking straight ahead.

"What? No, that's not fair, tell me."

"I don't know, it's just stupid gossip really, and I don't want to bring it up and seem like a psycho girlfriend. I know we haven't known each other long, clearly you're going to have a past. I mean, have you seen yourself? And, I know we haven't done much, but you got some skills, boy."

So, Bella clearly rambles when she's nervous. Cute.

Alice must have told her about Heidi. We hooked up for the past year, before she started dating some college guy from Port Angeles.

"I've been with a few girls. I was with Heidi for past year, but it was purely sexual," I say, hoping to ease her worry.

"Yeah, Alice just mentioned that you typically don't date, you mostly just hook up."

She's looking at me, studying my face as we get closer to the restaurant. I glance over at her, trying to think of how to reply. It's mostly true, but only because there wasn't anybody worth dating.

"I just never met anybody worth dating. If I'm going to date a girl, I'm going to be completely invested."

"I see."

Her words sound calm and collected, yet she's smiling looking out the window.

Nice.

We spend the rest of the ride in a lightful banter that only makes me like Bella more. I like that we can tease each other, and that I never know what's going to come out of her mouth.

Once we arrive at the restaurant, we go inside, hand in hand, and the hostess takes us to a table in the back. Luckily we're not around any other occupied tables. We don't talk much at first, just looking over our menus before ordering. We place our orders, and I take a sip of my coke, noticing that she's staring at me, with a cute little smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing really, I was just thinking how handsome you look with a little scruff on your face."

I absentmindedly run a hand over my face, cracking a smile.

"Yeah? Should I keep it?"

"Definitely, at least for a few days."

"Okay. So, did you have a boyfriend back in Arizona or anything?"

"Not really. I mean I dated this one guy for a while, Jake, but he cheated on me with some bitch, so.."

She trails off, looking slightly uncomfortable and not making eye contact. I've never been cheated on, but I can imagine it would be horrible.

"Aw shit, baby. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it."

The conversation from there is a little lighter. We talk about growing up, me with a brother that always topped all of my accomplishments, and her being an only child and having to move once her parents were divorced.

"So, why Forks?" I ask her, as we eat our delicious pasta's.

"Dad was born here. He has old friends and family here. Plus, he was kind of destroyed after him and my mom split up, I think he just needed to get away."

"And you chose to live with your dad?"

"Yeah, they got divorced because my mom felt like he was 'holding her back from discovering who she really is'. I decided she needed to figure that out on her own. Plus, I'm a total daddy's girl."

I smile at her, shoving the last bit of food into my mouth.

"Man, that was good," I say, as Bella nods in agreement. "Do you want dessert or anything?"

"No way, I'm so full."

We pay our bill and walk out hand in hand, getting into the car.

"So, did you want to hang out some more, or should I take you home?"

"That depends," she replies, smirking over at me.

"On what?"

"Do you know of any good make out spots?"

This girl.

 **Thanks for reading, and giving this little story a chance! I'd love to know what you guys think!**

 **Should the next chapter be from where we left off and see if Edward gets a little action, or should we do a Bella POV and skip a bit ahead? I'm torn, so I'd love to know what you guys would like to see!**

 **Till next time, XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Thank you so much for everybody that is giving this little story a chance! We got ourselves a little lemon down below!**

 **Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all.**

We're driving back towards Forks, she has her hand resting inside of mine, hopefully not noticing how badly I'm speeding. I've decided to take her to La Push, I have a blanket in the back of the car that we can lay on, and a joint already rolled. It's a mildly clear night, a little chilly, but I'm hoping that will work in my favor. I eventually pull the car into an empty parking spot, and I shut off the car before turning towards her.

"Is this okay?"

Bella smiles at me, unbuckling her seat belt.

"It's perfect."

I open the center console, pulling out the J, before getting out and unlocking the trunk. I pull out two blankets before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her towards the water. I spread one of the blankets out, gesturing for her to sit down, before sitting next to her, and wrapping the second blanket around us.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask her, while sticking the J between my lips and quickly lighting it.

I puff lightly on the joint, holding the smoke in before handing it to Bella.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun, thank you."

I don't really know what she's thanking me for, so I wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. I watch her as she pulls smoke into her mouth, and holds it in for a bit. She hands it to me, and I continue to watch her as she exhales the smoke.

 _Damn._

Baby girl looks hella cute smoking. I think I could watch her all day. There's something about watching her hit the joint, it's almost sensual.

We pass it back and forth for a bit longer, until I'm too riled up, I need to kiss her before I explode. I put the joint out on a nearby rock, before leaning down and making contact with her lips.

Our kiss ignites in a fiery passion, built up from our date. Our tongues tangle together, and she lays back on the blanket, pulling me down on top of her. Bella's running her hands up and down my back, before slipping them under my shirt. Her touch is making my dick hard, and I rub it against her, making me moan and her press her center into mine.

I tangle one of my hands into her hair, and pull her even closer. I want to take off her dress, but it's too cold for that. I settle for running one of my hands up her thighs, making Bella moan. She breaks us apart, panting, her chest is heaving, while I smirk up at her. I inch my hand closer to her pussy, Bella is biting her lip, watching me while running her hand through my hair. I brush the back of my fingers against her panties, making her breath quicken.

"Is this okay?"

She vigorously nods her head, making me chuckle. I lean up and kiss her, while she grabs my face pulling me as close to her as we possibly can get. I pull her panties to the side, making contact with her heat. My baby's soaked for me.

 _Nice._

I continue kissing her as I run my fingers through her folds, and settle my thumb on her clit. Bella breaks the kiss, throwing her head back, and I latch myself onto her neck. I suck on her flesh as I put my middle finger in her. I start out slowly, wanting to get her used to the feeling, before speeding up. Bella lets out a moan, continuing to tug on my hair while wrapping her legs around my waist. She clings to me, as I continue to pound my finger into her, while rubbing her. She's starting to tense up, and subconsciously rocking into my hand.

Damn, she's so hot. My dick is hard as a rock, but I push the thought out of my mind, wanting to focus on Bella. I enter a second finger into her, feeling her wet warmth stretch around.

"Baby, I'm so close," she pants out into the night air, gripping me even tighter.

I speed up my movements, as I feel more of her juices coat my hand. I roughly smash my mouth against hers, as I roughly slam my hand inside of her a few more times before she tenses, back arching, and lightly moaning up towards the moon.

I slow my movements until I feel her body relax and melt into mine.

"That was awesome," she says, making me laugh as I remove my hand from her.

I'm about to taste her juices when she grabs my wrist, bringing my wet fingers down to her mouth, sucking one into her mouth. She smirks up at me, lightly dragging her teeth along my finger.

 _This girl._

"Your turn."

"Did you smash, or nah?" Jasper asks, shooting the ball, frowning when it bounces off the rim.

"Nah, I mean, we fooled around a little, but we didn't have sex."

"It was fun though?"

I smile, thinking back on last night and how great it was. Not just us fooling around on the beach, but us talking during dinner, our drive home in blissful silence. I really, really like her. There's just something about her, I can't seem to get enough. The minute I woke up this morning, I wanted to see her, I wanted to talk to her, to hear her laugh, I wanted to bury my head in between her thighs, watch her suck me off.

Yeah, I like her, but I'm still a teenage guy.

"Yeah, we had a really good time."

"Nice. We should go on a double date."

"Definitely. Bella said she hung out with her the other day, and that she really liked Alice."

"Oh yeah, I guess she did mention that."

"She also told Bella about Heidi."

The look on Jasper's face is priceless.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's whatever. We needed to talk about it anyway, and Bella was really cool about it."

"Girls are such gossips."

I nod my head at his words, rolling my eyes.

"Tell me about it."

 **So, what did we think? I'd love to hear from you! I'm gonna try to update once a week now, hopefully making Monday or Tuesday a regular update day. Up next, Bella POV.**

 **Till next time.. XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **BPOV**

"Do you love him or something?"

I roll my eyes at my dad, as he's fishing for information on Edward. We've always been really close, but mom always handled anything boy related. I know he means well, but he has no idea what to say.

"It's a little soon for that, don't you think?"

"Well jeez, I didn't know there was a timetable that you had to follow. When I was a teenager, I was falling in love with every little lady that looked in my direction."

"There's no 'timetable' dad," I'm starting to get irritated, and you can hear it in my voice. "When you know, you know and we're just not there yet."

He's smiling at me, borderline laughing, making me more agitated by the second.

"What?" I snap at him, crossing my arms and huffing, making him tip his head back in his chair as he laughs.

"Nothing Bells, I'm just teasing you, relax a bit why don't ya."

"Very funny, dad." I mumble, listening to his laugh as I retreat up the stairs.

For whatever reason, he thinks it's hilarious that me and Edward are dating. I guess maybe because I never told my dad about Jake when we dated since he was older than me, so he thinks this is my first boyfriend. He thinks everything I do is funny though, I guess that's one of the drawbacks of having a stoner parent. Well, half a stoner parent. He used to grow hella weed when I was younger, but my mom made him quit and get a real job. Strangely enough, he decided to be a cop. When I asked him about it, he said it was because they hardly drug tested, usually when you first start, and it's a reliable job.

When we moved up to Forks, after him and mom divorced, I was worried that he'd become depressed. I always thought they loved each other, at least, my dad loved my mom, but I think he was relieved to be away from her. Renee was always trying to change him when he didn't need changing. Clearly I'm a daddy's girl.

He has friends here, plus weed is legal in Washington, so he's even growing a couple plants down in our basement. He's also the newest police chief, something that he is very proud of. I'm proud of him too, and he's happy here, which means I get to live my life without worrying my dad's going to go into a deep dark depression.

I walk into my bedroom, and sit down at my desk wondering what I should do. I could just veg out all day, I could easily lay in bed and finish a whole season of Skins tonight. Or I could see what Alice was doing. We've hung out a few times, and I can easily seeing us being good friends. She's upbeat and friendly, and loves to smoke weed.

And of course, I could see what Edward is doing. Just thinking about him makes me smile, and also a little sexually frustrated. Ever since our date, I've wanted to have sex with him so bad. He's holding out on me though, I think he wants to kill me. We'll fool around all day, and I'll practically be begging for it, and he'll say 'not yet, it should be special'

 _Ugh._

Don't get me wrong, I'm all for romance, but _come on._ I'm literally begging him to fuck me, and he just thinks it's hilarious. Just thinking about that, makes me want to not hang out with him so I decide to text Alice.

 **Hey are you doing anything?**

Her response comes moments later:

 **I told Jas I'd hang out with him :( tomorrow?**

I frown down at my phone, but agree. I decide to text Edward, maybe he'll come to his senses and have his way with me.

 **Baby, I want you….**

There, hopefully that will get him all worked up.

 **Ugh knock it off! You're gonna give me a hard on while I'm talking to my grandpa!**

 _Damn._ I forgot his family was visiting his grandparents all day. Looks like I'll just be hanging by myself all day.

 **I forgot :( I'm sorry baby**

His response makes me smile, and a reminder of why I like him so much.

 **Oh you will be sorry baby. Just wait till I get my hands on you ;)**

 _This boy._

I contemplate what to do, before deciding that now's as good a time as any to smoke. I open up my bottom drawer, and pull out my weed jar and papers. Edward gave me the number of his hook up, and he supposedly has the best weed in the area. I don't know if that was just a line, but it's pretty damn good.

I grab my grinder, putting a few sticky buds into it, and quickly grind it up. After rolling a J with ease, I grab a lighter and my jacket before heading down the stairs.

"Dad! I'm gonna go on a walk."

"Oh, a lovely stroll with your lovely boyfriend?" He asks, leaning up from his chair with a big ole smirk on his face, beer in hand while some baseball game is on tv. _Typical Charlie._

" _No,_ I'm going by myself."

"Okay, okay. Be safe, I'm gonna order pizza soon."

"Sounds good, Chief."

I walk out the door, putting my hood up to shield myself from the light drizzle. Walking down the street, I can't help but smile to myself. I'm actually really glad we decided to move to Forks. I wasn't that excited at first, but I really needed to get away. I miss my friends, but after everything that went down with Jake, it's definitely for the better.

Just thinking about Jake makes me agitated, so I bring the joint to my lips, shielding it from the rain while I light it. _Ugh, Jake._

I was really nervous about being with Edward, but after our little talk about how we wanted to give this relationship a shot, I was pretty relieved. I know I shouldn't just trust him right away, but I honestly don't think he'll hurt me. At least, not how Jake hurt me. I feel like I should tell Edward about what happened with Jake, I want to tell him everything about me, but at the same time, I don't even want to _think_ about it.

I shake away the thoughts, finishing the joint and meandering around town. I like how small Forks is, that everybody knows everybody.

By the time I get back to the house, dad's paying the pizza guy, and I've never been so grateful. The munchies are in full swing, and I'm ready to dive in.

Me and dad eat in a comfortable silence, he looks like he just blazed, so we destroy our food. Afterwords, I go up to my room, being lazy as shit while I watch tv for hours. I eventually decide to get ready for bed, and am just about to close my eyes when my phone lights up with an incoming call from Edward.

"Hi," I breathe into the phone.

I've missed him a lot today. I hate when we're not able to hang out.

"Hey baby, what are you up too?"

"Just laying in bed."

"Oh yeah?" I can hear the smirk in his voice. "What are you wearing naughty girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I tease, smiling in my dark room.

"How about I come over and find out?"

I know he's serious, if Edward says something, he's going to do it. Dad sleeps like the dead, he most likely wouldn't hear us, and I really want to see him.

"Okay."

"Awesome, I'll be there in twenty."

We hang up, and I go to my closet, looking for something a little sexier to put on. Tonight _I'm_ gonna make him beg for it.

 **So, what did we think? Did you like hearing from Bella? Should she tell Edward about what happened between her and Jake? I'd love to hear from you :) I know much hasn't happened, but I'm trying to build up the story line, and then unleash a teensy bit of drama, or maybe a lot of drama… Story lines always changing lol.**


End file.
